Lies, Confessions, Jealousy, and a Little Cheating
by Lemonhead28
Summary: Brad loves Carly. But he's dating Sam. Carly loves Brad. But she's dating Freddie. Sam and Freddie think they love Brad and Carly, but are wondering. Lies, confessions, jealousy, and cheating make up this love square.
1. Confessions

**AN: Brand new story! PM me or review with advice or questions. I hope you iCarlies like. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly **

_Chapter One- Confessions_

**Freddie's POV**

Sam and Brad. Brad and Sam. That was all I could think about. They had started dating about a month ago. For some weird reason, I was NOT okay with their relationship. Sure, I have Carly Shay for a girlfriend, but now... Brad and Sam were my best friends. So why is it, that whenever they start kissing, I felt like I was getting stung by the big fat green jealousy bee?

For once in my life, I, Fredward Benson, am clueless.

**Brad's POV**

I want Carly Shay, not Sam Puckett. It all started when Carly and Freddie began dating three months ago. I have always liked-liked Carly. Freddie was my bro and all, but he already had Carly and then just dumped her! I knew Sam was single, she's pretty, and actually ate. So I asked her out. And I knew somewhere back in Freddie's techy-Carly filled mind, Sam mattered to him.

So I, Brad Wilson, am using Samantha Puckett to get Fredward Benson jealous, leading him to dump Carlotta Shay.

**Carly's POV**

When Freddie asked me out, I was shocked. I thought he was long over me. I thought he loved Sam. Being me, I said yes not to hurt my best friend's feelings. Again. Sure, Freddie and I had a thing, but I was blinded by his hero factor. A part of me wanted to get back at Sam too. I knew Sam had a thing for Freddie, so I said yes. Even though I'm with Freddie, I can not get my mind off of Brad. Who is, ironically, Sam's boyfriend.

I, Carlotta Shay, am lying to Fredward Benson, to get back at Samantha Puckett. I also want Brad Wilson.

**Sam's POV**

I finally had a boyfriend! Yea, I may look tough and curse like a truck driver, but I need a little romance too. Everyone I loved had been taken from me. Dad by a drunk driver, Melanie by boarding school, Mom by alcohol, Jonah by Carly, Pete by college, and Freddie by Carly. When Brad came up and asked me to dinner and a movie, of course I said yes! He's hot, funny, smart, and loves bacon. But somewhere deep down, a voice is whispering, "Remember your first," whatever the hell that means. Probably has something to do with Dad.

I, Samantha Puckett, am in love with Brad Wilson.


	2. Cheating

**AN: I'm not sure how I'm going to work this story so I need help. If you're reading this and have a suggestion, please tell me somehow. Review (I have 2 now! Squeee!), PM, or e-mail. Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own iCarly.**

**Freddie's POV**

We were all hanging out in the iCarly studio watching a Girly Cow marathon. Carly was fidgeting the whole time (which was weird) and kept glancing over at Brad.

"Oh crap, I'm late for my job!" Brad exclaimed, jumping off the bean bag and pushing Sam off his lap. Brad had recently gotten a paying job for Seattle Beat. Carly went stiff under my arm.

"Baby, do you need a ride?' Sam said. I have never seen this side of Sam. All baby this, baby that, polite, sweet. Ughhh. It made me sick. Brad shook his head no. Sam slowly sunk back into the yellow beanbag. I turned my attention back to Girly Cow as Brad ran out the door, heading for downtown.

About 5 minutes later, Carly got up from the beanbag we were sharing and said, "I need to go plan some iCarly bits."

Sam immediately replied, "Let me help. I have this great idea-"

"No thanks! I can handle it!" Carly rushed out of her mouth. It sounded as if she had rehearsed it.

"Ok….. I'll just stay here with Fredfart." Sam sighed, plopping back in the beanbag. I hate it when Sam calls me nicknames.

Carly sped out the door like something burned her. 10 minutes later Sam said, "Does Carly sound weird to you? She normally lets me help with iCarly stuff."

"I don't know. I'm guessing she doesn't feel well and wants to lie down without hurting our feelings."

"One things for sure," Sam said "I know that Brad and Carly aren't cheating on us with each other. It's stupid, mean, and they love us."

"Yea…" For some reason, I had doubts about Sam's theory.

**Carly's POV**

I met Brad outside my apartment door. No one knew about our once a week flings. Sure Freddie and I made out; he never wanted to go all the way. Neither did Sam with Brad. So Brad and I talked about it and decided to be friends with benefits. We could do everything without Sam and Freddie never knowing.

The only problem was….. I think I'm slowly falling in love with Brad. And falling out of love with Freddie.

Brad and I hooked up once a week in his apartment when his parents weren't home. It was amazing and peaceful and felt wonderful. Sam was a lucky girl.

"Ready to go?" Brad asked, a smile on his face.

"Most defiantly."

_45 minutes later_

I was lying in Brad's bed, snuggling him. We always did that after hooking up. For some reason, I felt nervous. Did we forget something? I went over my period calendar in my head.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed sitting up straight in bed.

Brad immediately sat up. "What's wrong?"

"We forgot the condom and I'm ovulating this week." I whispered.

Brad and I sat there in silence. If I was pregnant, we had to tell Sam and Freddie. And Spencer! This was not gping to go well.

I, Carlotta Shay, might be pregnant with Sam Puckett's boyfriend's, Brad Wilson, child when I have a boyfriend, Fredward Benson, that I was cheating on with Brad Wilson.


End file.
